Bill Duke
Bill Duke portrayed Trask in X-Men: The Last Stand. Significant roles *Luther Freeman in Palmerstown, U.S.A. (1980-1981) *Cooke in Commando (1985) *Mac in Predator (1987) *Capt. Earl Armbruster in Action Jackson (1988) *Albert Diggs in Bird on a Wire (1990) *Det. Hicks in Payback (1999) *Chirumenga Jenga in Who Killed Atlanta's Children? (2000) *Chief Hinges in Exit Wounds (2001) *Lt. Washington in National Security (2003) *Amos Andrews in Karen Sisco (2003-2004) Quotes *"General Trask is the head of Homeland Security. He’s the President’s right hand man and he has the responsibility of advising the president in terms of everything, every action." *"I think to a certain extent, the character is different from the comic books. I hadn’t read all of the comic books. As a matter of fact, I hadn’t read the script that we shot. We weren’t allowed to do that. All you read was the scene that you had and you never saw the script at all." *"I’m friend of Brett Ratner, who has hired me in the past for some other things (''Red Dragon) and I wanted to work with him again, and number two, I wanted to work with Kelsey Grammer and all the other folks. I wanted to be in place where they were and see how they work." *"''I did see the previous films. I think they appeal to a specific youth market and a market that’s already there in terms of the comic book franchise. I think it was a smart and wise thing to make these movies. They’re going to make a lot more. I’m sure. I think both of the films are fine. It’s a mixture of fantasy and reality and how they will do both is the real question." *"I can tell you that Brett Ratner is a perfectionist, a detailed person down to the finest possible turn of the page; and as a result, I think he has the ability to work with actors which most directors don’t. In fact, when you’re moving around, he tells you what’s happening before and what’s happening after and then you talk about the execution of your part in terms of the character that both you and he creates." *"I think that there are details to a degree. A lot of stuff was against the green screen and I did not get to work with all of the actors at one time, but with the green screen, we were told what happened before and what happened after; so you’re acting to a black screen but his description of that was very dramatic and very vivid." *"I read up to a couple of the original ones, but not the contemporary ones; but I loved the metaphor of the movie in terms of a contemporary society to a certain extent." *"I did some background search in terms of the government and the people who are in a higher position and the power that they have. With General Trask, his overall attitude was that if he had a mission or a goal, he would do it for the country, but also there are personal goals that override that. That was interesting to explore that." *"I think my character is like a bad-good guy. He’s a good guy who does bad things sometimes; like all of us I guess." *"I’ve been told that if things go well, there’s some interest in me continuing in the process of the character." Category:X-Men cast